À cause des Fangirl
by WoorEnergy
Summary: Maître Panda découvre des Fanfiction sur lui et le Prof, et tout de suite, devient de plus en plus curieux. L'autre concerné, en revanche, est plutôt gêné. Comment cela va-t-il finir ? (Rating M pour les chapitres à suivre ;3)
1. Une Fanfiction, deux Fanfiction

_Une Fanfiction un peu spéciale... M'enfin vous verrez !_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, bla bla bla... Vous êtes au courant je pense._

_Enjoy, mes escargots bleus !_

/\/\/\

Maître Panda trimait comme un malade pour trouver les paroles du prochain épisode. Il s'était tapé au moins une dizaine de fois la vidéo des vieux qui faisaient pleurer des nourrissons au Japon. Quel bande de pédophiles, le chanteur était sûr qu'ils connaissaient personnellement le Patron ! Sérieusement, qui ferait pleurer des enfants en se filmant pour y poster sur Youtube ?

Il pensait à faire apparaître un nouveau personnage dans l'Instant Panda : Une sorte de démon qui s'adresserait au Geek en lui disant qu'il est rejeté par tout le monde, sauf par le gamin en particulier. Pour l'instant, l'idée était vague, cependant, tant qu'il la tenait, il n'allait pas la lâcher. Mais il comptait faire une pause pour le moment, même si la feuille sur son bureau restait vierge. Mais l'inspiration ne lui venait pas, autant qu'il s'arrête un instant. Il mâchonna le bout de son crayon de papier avec de le reposer sur le bureau.

Il mit la vidéo sur pause, et traîna sur le net pendant une demi-heure. Demi-heure au cours de laquelle il lut certaines Fanfiction sur Salut Les Geeks avec un sourire amusé. Certains étaient plutôt tordantes, comme _Enveloppe Charnelle_ ou d'autres attendrissantes comme _Toujours de la famille, _où le Geek apparaissait en tant que personnage "principal". Mais lorsque le Panda tomba sur _C'est pour la science_, son corps se raidit. Dans le résumé, il vit marqué à la fin _"One-Shot, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Prof/Maître Panda." _Yaoi. Et il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Eux deux ensembles ? Mais pourquoi cette idée bizarre ?

"C'est quoi ce bordel..." Murmura-t-il, scié.

Il lut la Fanfiction par curiosité, et finit avec les yeux ronds, doublé d'un malaise mental. Il cliqua sur le pseudonyme de cette folle, et ses yeux s'agrandirent à nouveau en voyant une autre One-Shot sur lui et le Prof, classée rating M, cette fois-ci. Il y en avait même une où il apparaissait avec Mathieu ! Vraiment, les fans sont des fous.

"Cette fille est tarée !"

Il ouvrit néanmoins le document, et lut tout en entier, retenant des hoquets de dégoûts, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la partie la plus "gay" selon lui. Cette fois, il ne put retenir un léger cri, s'imaginant la scène.

"C'est horrible ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda une voix dans le couloir.

Maître Panda, qui avait laissé la porte de sa chambre entrouverte, tourna la tête et vit le Prof, debout. Il s'approcha, et instinctivement, Maître Panda changea d'onglet.

"Heu, rien, tout va bien...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fais-moi voir ! Insista le scientifique.

-Je te jure que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-S'il te plaît, montre-moi !"

Le Panda soupira et laissa sa place au Prof, remontant au tout début de la Fanfiction. Le savant s'installa et, en remontant ses lunettes, commença à lire dans sa tête. Ses réactions passèrent d'étonné à choqué, et de choqué à dégoûté.

"C'est... C'est...

-C'est ignoble, traumatisant, contraire à nos caractères respectifs, je te l'accorde. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu y lises.

-C'est..."

Il ferma les yeux un instant, et se frotta le front.

"Mais, ça va hein, tu vas pas me faire un malaise pour ça ! C'est juste une fiction écrite par une Fangirl cinglée, rien de plus. On va pas en arriver là, tout de même !

-Oui, je m'en doute."

Le Prof remit son nœud papillon en place, et ferma l'onglet de la Fanfiction appelée _Un moment à deux_.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce genre de site, dis moi ?

-Je nourris ma curiosité.

-Je me demande ce qu'il t'a pris pour que tu en arrives à lire ceci.

-C'est cette curiosité, justement, qui me pousse parfois un peu trop loin, et puis ça parlait de moi... Enfin, de nous" Il déglutit à la fin de cette phrase "Du coup, je... Je m'y suis intéressé. Mais à ce que ça aille jusqu'à un rating M...

-Tu éviteras de beugler, la prochaine fois.

-J'essayerais, c'est promis..." Dit-il en affichant un sourire gêné.

Le scientifique hocha négativement la tête les yeux fermés, agacé, et sortit de la chambre du chanteur. Une fois assuré qu'il soit sorti du couloir, il verrouilla la porte (parce qu'on sait jamais) et, rechercha dans l'historique ce site de Fanfiction. Il lut d'autres histoires traitant d'eux, parfois très bizarres, parfois déangeantes. Que voulez-vous, il est d'un naturel très curieux.

/\/\/\

_Désolé pour ce (très) court chapitre, les suivant seront plus longs ! Bisous c:_


	2. Le Patron est une Fangirl

_La chasse aux fautes et ouverte ! Amusez-vous x)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, mes casseroles de lait chaud. Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Cette fois-ci, Maître Panda essaya de se concentrer sérieusement sur ces fichues paroles de chanson, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était encore moins inspiré que tout à l'heure. Ces Fanfiction avait tellement piqué sa curiosité que maintenant, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Avec ces conneries, il allait vraiment finir par devenir gay !

Mais dans un sens, être gay n'est pas un problème, c'est juste une orientation sexuelle différente, et Maître Panda a toujours été quelqu'un ouvert d'esprit. Mais quand même, lui c'est un panda, et il en plus de cela, il est hétéro, et cela ne changera jamais ! Ce n'est pas à cause de simples histoires inventées de toutes pièces qu'il allait tomber amoureux de son acolyte... Non ?

"De toute façon, je m'en fiche, j'ai qu'à les laisser dire" Marmonna-t-il.

Il poussa un long soupir, et posa de nouveau son crayon sur la feuille. Autant dire à Mathieu qu'il devra attendre demain pour s'y remettre, pour l'instant, il avait beau se forcer, il n'y arrivait pas. Et dire que tout ceci était parti d'une simple pause... s'il n'aimait pas le Prof, pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ces putains de Fanfic Yaoi ?!

Il descendit au salon et vit le Geek et la Fille jouant à Mario Kart, le Hippie observant avec stupéfaction les décors du jeu colorés (comme dans sa tête, gros, c'est déliiiire), le Patron buvant une bière en fixant le gamin d'un air vicieux, et le Prof lisant une feuille à la cuisine. Maître Panda, curieux, comme d'habitude, s'approcha et se pencha par dessus son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

-Une formule assez compliquée que je dois retenir.

-Mais tu ne vas pas dans ton laboratoire ? D'ordinaire, tu y es tout le temps.

-Oh, on a tenu à ce qu'il reste avec nous ! Dit la Fille sans quitter l'écran des yeux. On en avait marre qu'il soit enfermé là-bas. Enfin, surtout moi !

-Autant dire que je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Personnellement, je m'en fous, rajouta le Patron.

-Ok..."

Maître Panda s'installa à son tour au salon, à côté du Hippie qui délirait sur le circuit _Gorge Champignon_ du jeu. Il riait hystériquement devant les champignons géants et les couleurs fluos, ce qui énervait un peu le Patron. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, surfant sur Internet, allait aussi sur ce site où avait traîné son collègue. C'est quand le pervers tomba sur le même genre de Fanfiction qu'avait lu l'ursidé qu'il afficha un énième sourire sadique. Imaginer deux de ses compagnons ensemble relevait tout de même de l'ironie : C'est comme si Mathieu sortait avec lui-même !

"Hé, la boule de poils !

-Je t'ai déjà de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, toi !

-On s'en fout. Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé...

-Laisse-moi deviner : Tu veux me montrer un site porno-zoophile pour tenter de m'effrayer ?

-C'est presque ça. Je savais pas que tu voulais te taper le Prof, dis donc !

-Quoi ?!"

Maître Panda s'approcha, étonné par les paroles de l'homme en noir, tandis que le Prof avait arrêté de murmurer sa formule bizarre, et fixait l'écran d'un air hébété.

"Lis-moi ça, gamin."

Le Panda se pencha vers l'écran, et lut le titre de la Fanfiction : _Un sentiment explosif_. Bordel, c'était pas bientôt fini de les imaginer en couple, tous les deux ?! Il n'avaient rien en commun, si ce n'était les couleurs du Kigurumi qui concordaient avec celles du nœud papillon du Prof. Il prit néanmoins la place du Patron, et s'y intéressa vite fait. Il fallait dire que sa curiosité avait parfois ses limites, tout comme sa patience.

"Et c'est à cause d'une ou deux Fangirl que tu vas t'imaginer des choses comme ça ? Demanda-t-il au Patron après avoir fini de lire. Toi aussi, tu vas finir comme elles.

-Elles ont pas tout à fait tort, gamin. Vous iriez pas trop mal ensemble...

-Mais tu as perdu la tête ! S'écria le Prof, à bout de nerfs. Jamais je ne serais attiré par Maître Panda, ou même par un homme !

-C'est ce qu'on dit tous, tu sais."

Le Prof grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et retourna dans son laboratoire, froissant nerveusement sa feuille entre ses doigts.

"Génial, maintenant il va encore passer ses journées dans cette pièce ! Maugréa la Fille. Merci beaucoup Patron, vraiment !

-À ton service, la blondasse.

-T'as dis quoi, là ?!

-T'as très bien entendu.

-Attends un peu que je finisse la course, tu vas voir !

-Bon, ça suffit tous les deux ! S'exclama le Panda. Au fait, quelqu'un sait où est Mathieu ?

-Il est parti chez Antoine, ils comptent faire une collaboration sur Youtube, répondit le Geek.

-Je vois, merci.

-GROOOOOOOOS, j'ai vu un lama volant ! S'écria le Hippie en agitant les bras. Il veut me piquer mon joint !"

Le garçon en Kigurumi se frappa le front de la paume de sa main, désespéré -un facepalm, quoi-, et se rendit de nouveau à l'étage. Il réfléchissait, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut interpellé par le Prof en haut des marches. Il s'approcha timidement de son collègue, le visage rouge.

"Maître Panda ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu... Tu vas pas t'imaginer des trucs à cause de tout ça... Hein ?

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste des Fans qui imagine n'importe qui et n'importe quoi en couple. Je me doute qu'il n'y aura rien entre nous !"

Il se sourirent, un peu gênés, et Maître Panda retourna dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'il entendit la porte claquée, le scientifique s'adossa au mur en poussant un léger soupir de mécontentement.

"Ouais... Juste des Fans... Je n'en suis pas si sûr."

Et il redescendit les escaliers, la mine pensive.


	3. Ils deviennent fous

_Comme d'habitude, si tu vois une faute, préviens-moi ! ^^ Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

"Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes comme débilité, encore ?"

Mathieu, chez Antoine pour un long moment (non, pas pour ce que vous pensez... COLLABORATION, mes amis.), fut contacté par le Geek par téléphone. Celui-ci avait écouté d'un oreille distraite la discussion entre le Patron, le Prof et Maître Panda. Maintenant, il était persuadé qu'ils sortaient vraiment ensemble. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être stupide un gosse, parfois !

"Puisque je te dis Monsieur le Panda et le Prof, ils sont en cou- Hé ! Protesta-t-il lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui prit le téléphone.

-Laisse tomber Mathieu, il dit n'importe quoi, fit Maître Panda avec une tête blasée.

-Alors ça, je le savais bien. Bon, à ce soir.

-Oui, à ce soir.

-J'aime mettre mon pénis dans des yaouuuuuuurts ! Retentit une voix agaçante derrière lui.

-Putain Antoine, ferme ta gueule ou je te le fait bouffer avec l'emballage, ton yaourt à la con !"

Le Panda, exaspéré par la connerie de ses deux collègues de Youtube, raccrocha. Il posa le combiné sur le bureau, et jeta un regard noir au gamin coupable.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'aller dire ce genre de trucs à Mathieu ?! T'imagines s'il t'aurais cru ? On aurait dit quoi, nous ?!

-Ben dans un sens, c'est vrai, non ?

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu l'aimes un peu plus que quand on aime un ami, le Prof ?" Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Maître Panda s'arrêta de râler, et fixa le Geek droit dans les yeux. D'abord les Fangirl cinglées, puis le Patron qui a tenu à en rajouter une couche, et maintenant voila que le pleurnichard qui s'y mettait ! Il allait craquer, devenir fou, c'était certain ! Il manquerait plus que la Fille soit mise au courant, et là, ça deviendrait l'Enfer.

"Petit Panda ! Petit Pandaaaaa ! S'écria une voix ridiculement féminine dans les escaliers.

-Quoi ?!"

La Fille s'arrêta aux dernière marches, et, joignant ses mains contre sa poitrine, demanda :

"Alors c'est vrai, cette rumeur ? T'es avec le Prof ?

-Non ! C'est faux, juste le Patron qui a pété une durite ! J'suis pas gay, moi ! Je sais même pas ce que je suis, mais sûrement pas gay !

-Oh, ça va t'énerve pas ! Je me renseigne, voila tout."

Elle remonta les escaliers en se dandinant, fredonnant un air digne du dernier album de Maître Gims. Qui osait appeler ça de la musique ?

Maître Panda, quelque peu irrité, s'assit à la table de la cuisine, et ignora complètement le gamin qui semblait vraiment vouloir en savoir plus. Il s'installa en face de lui, et remit sa casquette en place.

"Allez, tu ressens bien un petit truc pour lui ?

-Non.

-Vous êtes bien plus qu'amis, quand même !

-Non.

-Même pas un tout petit peu...?

-Non.

-T'es sûr de toi ?

-Non. Heu, oui, oui, je suis sûr !"

Le garçon en Kigurumi grogna sous les moqueries amicales du gamin. Puis de toute façon, que connaissait-il de l'amour, lui, cet éternel puceau ? Pas grand chose, certes, mais lui non plus, lorsqu'il eut bien réfléchi. Mais il n'avait pas de faibles connaissances au point de ne pas savoir s'il était homo-sexuel ou pas ! Puis il le saurait, s'il était attiré par un homme, tout de même !

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage...

"Tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille ?

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas convaincue !"

La Fille était décidée à les mettre ensemble, ces deux-là. Mais ce n'était pas avec l'aide du Patron qu'elle allait y arriver ! Et encore moins avec celle du Geek. C'est pour cela que, dans la chambre du Prof, elle questionnait le concerné. Enfin, questionner était un bien petit mot. Harceler était le terme approprié.

"Sors d'ici, je veux être seul !

-Non ! Pas tant que je ne saurais pas tout.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il. Assieds toi, si tu veux."

Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une proposition, et la blonde s'exécuta. Le Prof se racla la gorge, et dit :

"Si tu veux réellement tout savoir, oui je suis amoureux de Maître Panda. Mais pas suffisamment pour savoir si c'est réciproque. Et même si, à mon grand étonnement c'était le cas, je lui laisserait le temps de peser le pour et le contre. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu en parles à qui que ce soit. Tu m'as bien compris ?

-Ouais, je crois...

-Bien. Maintenant, sors de là."

Elle ne put contester, et abasourdie, s'en alla dans le couloir. Elle entendit la porte claquer derrière elle, et le Prof pousser un long soupir, comme il en a l'habitude.

Lorsqu'il s'assura qu'elle fut partie, il s'adossa à la porte, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il ramena ses genoux à lui, et les entoura de ses bras, comme un enfant apeuré.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis stupide... Souffla-t-il pour se parler à lui-même. Elle va le dire à tout le monde. Je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter."

Il laissa une larme glisser sur sa joue. Remarquant son propre signe de faiblesse, il essuya rapidement son visage d'un bref mouvement du bras.

"Puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'espère ? Que lui aussi, me tombera dans les bras ? Pff. Il a autre chose à faire, il ne s'intéresse pas à quelqu'un comme moi.

-Gros, t'laisse pas abattre ! Retentit une voix derrière lui.

-Pardon ? Qui est-ce ?

-Ben c'est moi, gros ! J'suis derrière la porte ! Et j'en ai trop pris..."

Le scientifique enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras, désespéré. Génial, maintenant, le drogué aussi était au courant ! Quoique, lui était quelqu'un de discret (quand il le voulait), et d'assez compréhensif, comparé aux personnes qui vivaient ici.

"Hippie ?

-M'oui ?

-Peux-tu me promettre de ne parler de ça à personne ?

-Pas d'problème gros, mais il le saura bien un jour.

-..."

Le savant ne préférait pas répondre. Car malgré l'état de son collègue (il voit des licornes), il avait raison sur un point : Le Panda allait être mis au courant, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Puis tu sais quoi, gros ? Faudrait que ce soit toi qui lui dise. S'il l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre, il s'en remettra mal.

-Je le sais bien... Merci. Mais dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais donner des conseils qui tiennent la route.

-Ouais, ça m'arrive, gros. Kangourouuuuu power..."

Et le revoilà parti à voyager dans ses délires colorés dans lesquels il passait son temps. Son éclair de lucidité ne l'aura frappé que vingt secondes, un record.

De son côté, Maître Panda était seul à la cuisine, réfléchissant à ce qu'avait dit le Geek. D'accord, il aimait bien le Prof, mais pas au point d'en tomber amoureux ! Oui, il était mignon physiquement, mais cela n'a rien d'un argument, au contraire.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_  
Ça y est, voila que sa petite voix intérieure décidait de se manifester. C'était vraiment pas le moment ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être seul !  
_Non, tu as besoin de moi. Enfin t'as besoin de toi... J'ai besoin de moi... Oh puis merde. T'as compris le_ _principe._  
Il allait devenir à son tour schizophrène, si ça continuait.

"Laisse-moi."

_Non, pas maintenant. Pourquoi tu repousses ce que tu ressens ?_

"Je ne ressens rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

_Arrête de mentir, je fais partie de toi. Et cette partie te dis que tu es amoureux du Prof._

"C'est faux ! Ce n'est qu'un collègue, et un ami."

_C'est pour cela que ton pouls s'accélère quand il est là ? Que tu rougis et que tu as un nœud dans l'estomac quand il te parle ? Désolé, moi, j'appelle ça être amoureux._

"Tais-toi ! S'écria-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Maître Panda ?" Demanda timidement une voix derrière lui.

/\/\/\

_Et la suite arrivera..._

_...J'en ai aucune idée 8) Bisous !_


	4. Ma petite voix

Cette voix, d'ordinaire sûre d'elle et pleine d'assurance, était plutôt faiblarde à cet instant. Néanmoins, Maître Panda l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

"Oui, Prof ? Répondit-il en se retournant.

-À qui parlais-tu pour être aussi énervé ? Je ne vois personne.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, je discutais avec moi-même.

-Oh, je vois...

-Tu voulais ?"

Le Prof s'installa sur la chaise d'à côté, hésitant. Il devait mettre les choses au clair avec lui, et qui sait, tout lui dire...?  
...Non, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, en réalité. Mais bonne idée ou pas, il devait toujours tenter. Que risquait-il ? Qu'il s'énerve ? Malgré les événements récents qui prouvaient le contraire, il était quelqu'un de calme. Qu'il se moque ? S'il vous plaît, on parle de Maître Panda. Qu'il l'ignore ? La dernière option lui faisait un peu peur, mais au final, ne rien lui dire pour qu'il le découvre par la Fille les ferait revenir au même point. Alors autant qu'il se jette à l'eau.

"Tu sais, pour ce qu'a dit le Patron...

-S'il te plaît, ne m'en parle pas ! Il a pas arrêté de m'emmerder, ensuite c'était le tour du gamin, puis de la Fille !

-La... La Fille ? Répéta-t-il en bégayant.

-Ben oui, elle m'a demandé si on était vraiment ensemble, évidemment j'ai répondu non.

-Elle t'a questionné par rapport à autre chose ?

-Sauf erreur de ma part, non, pourquoi ?

-Oh, comme ça, par précaution."

Le Prof soupira et s'accouda à la table de la cuisine.

"Sinon, je voulais te dire que... Le fait que tu lises ce genre de choses sur nous, c'est... Très gênant.

-Désolé, vraiment, je pensais pas que ça pouvait te mettre aussi mal à l'aise. J'éviterais, à l'avenir."

Il hocha la tête en sa direction, et posa son regard sur l'angle du mur, où il vit le Hippie le fixer. Il leva son pouce en l'air en lui souriant, et se rendit à l'étage. Le scientifique fut un peu troublé, mais encouragé par ce genre d'attention, il prit une grande inspiration, et s'adressa une nouvelle fois au Panda.

"Dis, Maître Panda...

-Mh ?

-Je me demandais si...

-Si ?"

Le Prof et Maître Panda se fixèrent un instant, l'un gêné, l'autre perplexe.

"Oh, et puis mince, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot éternellement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Le savant s'approcha de son collègue et ami, mit sa main sous son menton, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Panda ne prit même pas la peine de se débattre, bien trop choqué par l'attitude de l'homme en face de lui. Même si le baiser n'était pas désagréable...  
_Je te l'avais dit._  
Foutue voix intérieure. Elle ne se taira jamais ?!

Maître Panda se ressaisit et mit un terme à ce baiser, quoique presque à regrets. Enfin, il n'en savait rien.

"Je t'aime... Dit faiblement le Prof.

-Tu...

-Désolé. Je me doute que l'amour n'est pas ta priorité, encore moins avec un homme.

-Hé, attends ! Où tu vas ?"

Il n'eut pas à répondre que déjà, il grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Le Panda, la tête remplie de questions, poussa un long soupir en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_Alors, tu vas l'avouer maintenant ?  
_Et encore cette petite voix. Il allait devenir taré.

"Avouer quoi ?"

_Tu as aimé ce baiser, n'est-ce pas ?_

"Non, tu mens."

_C'est toi qui mens ! Mais merde, tu comptes chasser tes sentiments combien de temps comme ça ?! Tu te fais du mal, et le pire, tu fais du mal au Prof ! Mais ça, évidemment, tu t'en fiches totalement !_

"Fous-moi la paix !"

Il croisa ses bras sur la table, et y déposa sa tête. Il devait réfléchir. Réfléchir. Réfléchir. Sans s'arrêter.  
Il hésitait à remonter le voir, au final. Cette fameuse petite voix, qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer, lui criait d'aller lui parler, de l'embrasser de nouveau, et même d'autres choses pas souvent catholiques. Il avait vraiment un côté tordu quand il s'y mettait.  
Cependant, malgré son envie de retourner avec lui, il était bien trop timide pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il l'avait embrassé sans son consentement ! ...Bon, d'accord, ce baiser avait été étonnamment agréable et très doux. Mais il l'avait quand même bécoté sans lui demander son avis ! La moindre des choses serait d'avoir l'autorisation avant !

_S'il te l'aurais vraiment demandé, tu aurais accepté de te laisser faire ? Non, bien sûr que non. Comme n'importe quelle personne normale. Mais une relation ne serait rien sans son acte._

"Ta gueule. Tu m'énerves à avoir raison."

Peut-être qu'il ressentait un léger, très léger truc pour le Prof. Mais si c'était le cas -admettons-, il n'était sûrement pas prêt pour se l'avouer.

À l'étage, dans une des chambres, le Prof s'en voulait comme jamais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'embrasser ?! Maintenant, c'était sûr, il devait le détester !

"Je suis stupide... Je suis stupide..." Répéta-t-il en boucle.

Assit sur le bord de son lit, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, doucement, les genoux repliés contre le torse, comme le Geek lorsqu'il venait de faire un cauchemar.  
Il se trouvait un peu puéril de s'inquiéter comme si c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un- Oh, attendez. C'était _vraiment_ la première fois, en plus. Et merde.

"Il va m'éviter le plus possible... Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con !"

Il releva soudainement la tête quand il entendit deux coups frappés à la porte.

"C'est pas l'moment.

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer !

-...D'accord. Vas-y, c'est ouvert."

Il vit entrer Maître Panda dans la pièce, et celui-ci s'accroupit à sa hauteur en lui souriant.

"Je-Je suis désolé... Bredouilla le Prof.

-Ne t'excuses pas pour quelque chose que tu ressens, enfin. Je ne vais pas te t'ignorer ou je ne sais quoi. C'est juste que..."

Il baissa un instant le regard, et le reporta sur son interlocuteur.

"C'est juste que j'ai besoin de réfléchir, reprit-il sans perdre son sourire rassurant.

-Je comprends. Prends ton temps.

-Merci."

Il s'éloigna vers la sortie, et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, s'y adossant les yeux clos.  
_T'as mal au cœur, hein ? T'es perdu ? Tu sais plus où t'en es ? Ben tu veux que je te dises ? C'est bien fait pour ta gueule._

"Alors c'est comme ça que tu me considères, toi ? Comme un enfoiré de première classe ?"

_C'est un peu ça l'idée, ouais._

"Je dois t'avouer que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Je suis un connard de lui faire subir ça. Je suis un connard de rien avoir remarqué plus tôt. Là, ça te va ?"

_Bien. On progresse._


	5. Dors, petit Panda

_Merci pour vos reviews les gens, franchement ça m'a fait super plaisir ! (j'ai failli avoir un orgas- Non, j'ai rien dit) Et en plus, on a dépassé les 650 vues, c'est super ^^ J'vous adore !_

_Maintenant, enjoy mes abeilles grises !_

/\/\/\

_Bien. On progresse._

Pff. On progresse, tu parles. Il s'enfonçait, plutôt.

Maître Panda s'étonnait lui-même. D'ordinaire, il gardait toujours le contrôle sur son corps, mais là, c'est comme si une entité étrange avait pris possession de lui (oui, comme les Goa'uld dans Stargate, sauf que ses yeux brillaient pas.)  
Il redescendit à la cuisine où il trouva le Hippie, comme toujours, un joint à la bouche, mais son bob était posé sur la table. Le Panda eut un demi-sourire, il était rare de voir ses cheveux, emmêlés dans tous les sens et puant la drogue à plein nez. Il s'assit en face de lui en poussant un bref soupir.

"Tout va bien, gros ?

-Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Ben t'es tout rouge."

Le Panda haussa un sourcil en sa direction et se toucha les joues. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas en deviner la couleur en y passant ses doigts fins, mais rien que la chaleur ne les quittant pas pouvait laisser supposer que le drogué disait vrai. Il toussota, gêné.

"Alors, vous vous êtes dit quoi ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Toi et l'Prof, gros.

-Mais on... On s'est rien dit de particulier !

-Ah, excuse-moi gros, c'est vrai que ça me regarde pas."

Il eut un sourire désolé et remit son bob en place. Oui, il avait raison, cette fameuse discussion ne le regardait pas, après tout. Mais d'un autre côté, le Hippie était quelqu'un de confiance, une sorte de meilleur pote pour le Panda. C'est de lui dont il était le plus proche en terme d'amitié. Il hésita un instant, puis fixa le camé.

"Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir... On s'est embrassés.

-J'm'en doutais, gros. Le Prof c'est quelqu'un de timide, mais quand il a quelque chose en tête, il abandonne pas.

-Ne le dis à personne, tu veux bien ?

-Pas d'soucis gros, tu sais bien que tu peux m'faire confiance.

-Oui, c'est vrai" Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire franc.

Il remercia le Hippie et remonta dans sa chambre pour s'attaquer à cette maudite chanson. Foi de Panda, il allait arriver à l'écrire ! Et il aura besoin de la participation du Geek, de Mathieu et d'un tout nouveau personnage.  
Soudain, les paroles lui vinrent tout naturellement, et il s'empressa de noircir sa feuille -à l'origine vierge- de son écriture soignée. Les phrase se succédèrent sur l'instrumental qu'avait déniché Mathieu, et il la chanta entièrement pour voir le résultat (bon, je vais vous l'épargner, vous la connaissez tous, normalement, celle de l'épisode 84...)

"Génial ! Je l'ai finie !"

Il leva le poing en l'air en signe de victoire, et se laissa tomber sur son siège en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Bah ouais, ça fatigue d'essayer de trouver des paroles de chanson, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?  
Il se remit sur pattes -et non pas sur pieds- et se rendit dans la chambre de Mathieu. Il entra rapidement, déposa la feuille sur son bureau, et ressortit pour aller dans sa chambre.

Allongé sur son lit, il fixait le plafond avec un demi-sourire. Il pouvait prendre un peu de repos, maintenant ! Mais avant, il traîna un petit moment sur Internet, histoire de se détendre. C'était sans compter sa curiosité qui, de nouveau, revint le pousser un peu trop loin. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, comme on dit. Et pour le coup, le mi-panda, mi-humain était d'accord avec cette expression.  
Il retourna encore une fois sur le site de Fanfiction, et rechercha des histoires (pour la plupart, encore plus bizarres) sur lui et le Prof. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais en lire le faisait sourire, parfois rire. Certaines l'ont rendu triste un petit moment -DeathFic oblige, je ne nommerais personne-, mais après tout, ce n'était que pur fiction. N'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, deux coups frappés à la porte le fit sursauter, et il autorisa finalement la personne à entrer. Il vit le Geek venir, tout penaud, avec Monsieur Nounours dans les bras. Il supprima l'onglet compromettant et lui sourit.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi, cette nuit ? Le Patron fait des bruits bizarres dans sa chambre, et ça me fait peur...

-Bien sûr ! Je te laisse mon lit, moi je dormirais par terre.

-Pourquoi ? Tu dors dans le même lit que moi, d'habitude."

C'était bien vrai, ça, il dormait dans le même lit que le petit, d'ordinaire. Mais cette fois, il avait l'impression de trahir un principe en faisant ça.  
Non. Il ne se passerait rien entre lui et le Prof, c'est tout. Merde quoi, il était hétéro ! De plus le Prof était, certes très gentil et assez mignon, mais ce n'était pas son genre ! (en tout cas c'est mon genre, si tu changes toujours pas d'avis...)

"J'suis généreux ce soir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu veux bien me passer un oreiller ?

-D'accord."

Il le remercia et s'installa par terre, son oreiller et le parquet lui servant de lit.

"Bonne nuit... Fit le Geek, sombrant doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

-Bonne nuit."

Et le Panda s'endormit à son tour.

De son côté, Mathieu rentrait chez lui, raccompagné par Antoine (collaboration, comme toujours, allez pas vous faire des idées saugrenues.) Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, ils se saluèrent et le créateur de What The Cut ?! rentra chez lui.  
En ouvrant la porte, il tomba sur le Hippie regardant d'un air concentré l'épisode de Doctor Who qui passait à la télé. Pour une fois qu'il avait du goût en matière de films et séries...

"Salut, Hippie !

-Oh, t'es rentré, gros.

-Ouais ! Dit-il en posant sa veste sur le dossier du canapé. Dis-moi, je savais pas que tu aimais Doctor Who...

-Nan gros, c'est juste qu'ils sont cool..."

Déception. Il soupira en esquissant un sourire et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il fut étonné d'y voir le Prof, assit, dos à lui. Il haussa les épaules et vint s'installer.

"Oh, bonsoir Mathieu, fit le scientifique en remarquant sa présence.

-Salut, Prof... C'est quoi ce qu'il y a dans ton verre ?

-De la vodka, pourquoi ?"

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux et failli s'étouffer. Le Prof buvait de la vodka ? Il n'y allait pas de main morte ! Il le fixa un instant, surpris.

"Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est juste que... Je suis étonné de te voir boire, toi qui déteste l'alcool.

-Et alors ? Laisse-moi tranquille, veux-tu ?!

-Oh, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?

-Rien.

-Arrête Prof, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose ! Tu ne peux rien me cacher, puisque tu es issu de moi."

Il lui jeta un regard noir et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en soupirant. Il finit son verre de vodka, se leva et dit :

"Je vais me coucher, à demain.

-Non, attends !

-Fous-moi la paix, Mathieu !

-Mais, Prof..."

Il se rendait déjà à l'étage, la démarche plutôt rapide pour quelqu'un de fatigué. Il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé pour éviter d'être suivi. Pfiou ! S'il aurait craqué et lui aurait tout dit pour les événements de cet après-midi, il se serait fait massacrer. Ainsi que Maître Panda.  
Tiens, d'ailleurs, il devait lui rendre cette peluche de panda qu'il avait oublié ici. Son gosse, paraît-il. Il la prit et l'observa un instant. Assit au bord de son lit, elle reposait sur ses genoux, et elle le fixait étrangement. Mais il l'aimait bien, cette peluche. Plusieurs fois il s'était promis de la ramener à son propriétaire, mais il la trouvait trop mignonne. Comme ledit propriétaire de cette adorable boule de poils, d'ailleurs.

Il se mit une claque mentale. Non, non, non, et non ! Il fallait qu'il se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y aurait rien entre eux ! Le Panda était archi-hétéro, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il l'aime. Et si jamais il avait raison, il serait incapable de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Bon, il se leva quand même, prit la peluche dans ses bras, et avança vers la chambre de Maître Panda à pas lents, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y ai personne dans les environs. Il fallait quand même qu'il la rende un jour.  
Il fut devant cette fameuse porte grise claire, et s'arrêta net lorsque sa main frôla la poignée. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, il était bien trop timide et nerveux.

*Allez, songea-t-il, prends une grande inspiration, et entre dans cette foutue chambre. Tu n'y feras qu'un aller-retour, c'est pas la mort.*

Il inspira et appuya doucement sur la poignée. Tiens ? Il était absent ? La lumière n'était pas allumée. Oh, mais si, il est là ! Que faisait-il allongé par terre ? Il n'avait pas un lit, à la base ?  
Le Prof posa la peluche sur le bureau, et s'accroupit près de son ami. Et merde, il était tellement mignon quand il dormait... Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et avait déboutonné le premier bouton de son Kigurumi. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas le regarder !

Il se releva et sortit de la chambre du Panda, sans remarquer la présence du Geek dans le lit. Et heureusement, peut-être qu'il aurait été jaloux !


	6. Je tiens à ta peluche

Désormais, tous le monde dormait à poings fermés chez les Sommet. Le chaton -ou Wifi pour les intimes- fit un tour sur le ventre du Hippie, toujours endormi sur le canapé, son sanctuaire, entre autre, avant d'aller faire un tour vers sa gamelle.

Le Patron avait piqué un petit roupillon avant de s'éclipser en plein milieu de la nuit, Dieu seul sait où. Et personne, même pas toi qui lit ceci, n'avait envie de savoir où il tuait le temps, et surtout ce qu'il faisait. Oh non.

Maître Panda, toujours allongé par terre, s'agitait dans tous les sens, se tournait et se retournait. Il s'était endormi un certain temps, et était persuadé que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre cette nuit. Pas le Patron, sinon il se serait retrouvé enchaîné au lit du pervers sans son Kigurumi et bâillonné (arrête de te masturber en imaginant cette scène s'il te plaît, je vois tout.) La présence ne lui voulait sûrement pas de mal.  
Néanmoins, il ne se souvenait plus de la raison pour laquelle il pionçait à même le sol.

"Peut-être que je suis somnambule, ou juste très con." Murmura-t-il.

Il attrapa l'oreille, le remit sur le matelas, et s'installa sous les couvertures. Il ne semblait pas prendre en compte de la frêle silhouette bougeant et grognant à ses côtés. Et il se rendormit aussitôt.

Le Prof parvenait difficilement à trouver le sommeil. Sans cette satanée peluche, il avait du mal à roupiller. D'accord, on aurait dit un enfant à dormir avec un "doudou", mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel morceau de tissu cousu. C'était la peluche de Maître Panda, après tout.  
Il s'allongea sur le côté, et fixa le mur lui faisant face. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de quitter ses lunettes, elles ne le gênait pas pour dormir. Puis de manière générale, il ne les quittaient jamais.

Il se mit en position assise et se massa les tempes. La nuit allait être décidément très longue...

Le petit matin pointa le bout de son nez assez tôt. Mathieu, le Patron, la Fille et le Prof -celui-ci n'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit- se trouvaient déjà dans la cuisine, buvant chacun un café. Le Hippie, lui... On ne savait pas s'il dormait ou pas, en réalité. Le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks jetait de discrets regards au scientifique. Il le trouvait plus mollasson que d'habitude, lui qui débordait toujours d'énergie et qui essayait de discuter avec tout le monde, surtout la matinée. Quelque chose le tourmentait, ça se voyait, il n'y avait qu'à voir son comportement de la veille.

"Mathieu ? L'interpella justement l'observé.

-Mh ?

-Tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder ?

-Désolé."

Aïe. Pas si discret que ça, en fait. Le schizophrène aux yeux bleus poussa un soupir.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il foutent les deux autres... Prof, tu veux bien monter voir le Geek et Maître Panda, s'il te plaît ? On a besoin d'eux pour tourner l'Instant Panda ce matin.

-Si tu veux."

Il posa sa tasse à café sur la table -assez loin du Patron, on ne sait jamais- et monta les escaliers. Il entra dans la chambre du jeune Geek : Personne. Bizarre, en plus le lit était fait. Peut-être qu'il est dans la salle de bain ? Non, de toute façon, il ne faisait jamais son lit en se levant.

Le Prof haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'antre du Panda. En l'ouvrant, les volets étaient toujours fermés, et la peluche toujours sur le bureau. Il dormait toujours, apparemment. Le savant s'approcha, et eu soudain un air étonné en remarquant qu'il n'était pas seul.  
_Pas seul._ Il avait dormi avec le Geek. Le petit était blotti contre son hôte, la tête calée contre le torse et la main sur son ventre.

Il déglutit, et secoua doucement l'ursidé. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux, tentant de s'habituer à son réveil.

"Maître Panda, réveille-toi, Mathieu t'attends. Et le gamin aussi.

-Heu, oui... On arrive."

Le Prof hocha la tête et tourna les talons, encore troublé par ce qu'il avait vu. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa.

*Bon, au moins ça confirme ce que je pensais hier soir... Songea-t-il amèrement. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous deux.*

Il tenta de ravaler ses larmes et redescendit à la cuisine pour finir son café. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre une facette un peu "faible" de sa personnalité. Il devait garder son sérieux quel que soit les circonstances. C'est du moins ce qu'il se disait.  
Il reprit son mug, fit un bref "Ils arrivent" en la direction de Mathieu et se rassit à côté de la Fille. Le podcasteur s'installa en face de lui tout en soupirant.

"Quoi ? Demanda le savant entre deux gorgées de café.

-Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il ne va pas en ce moment, mais on dirait que tu cherches à m'éviter, enfin même tout le monde, ici.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

-J'ai des témoins ici, si tu veux ! La Fille ?

-Il dit vrai ! Avant tu étais toujours souriant, bosseur, mais on dirait que tu fais la gueule depuis quelques temps...

-Voila ! Patron ?

-J'dois avouer que tu commences à me casser les couilles, gamin. Au lieu de m'envoyer chier, tu m'ignores. C'est un tantinet lourd."

Il y eut un bref moment de silence après sa phrase, puis Mathieu se racla la gorge.

"Enfin vref, en gros ce qu'on veut dire, c'est que tu as un comportement étrange depuis quelques jours."

Il se leva brusquement de la chaise, et fixa le Youtubeur, l'air mauvais.

"Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre, Mathieu ! Tu me gonfles à me dire que j'ai changé depuis hier soir ! Si mon caractère ne te plais pas, je m'en fous ! Tu devras faire avec !"

Il sortit de la cuisine d'un pas énervé, bousculant au passage Maître Panda et le Geek descendant tranquillement les escaliers. Ils avaient hésité à quitter l'étage en entendant les éclats de voix du Prof. Vu son état, mieux valait ne pas lui parler pour le moment.  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et saluèrent ceux déjà éveillés. Le Panda s'assit alors que le Geek préféré rester debout.

"Dis, c'est quoi l'embrouille avec le Prof ? Demanda Maître Panda à Mathieu.

-Je sais pas, en ce moment quelque chose le perturbe, mais il s'entête à dire que tout va bien. Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il a, toi ?"

L'animal se rappela de sa déclaration la veille, et déglutit. Si jamais son créateur l'apprenait, ce serait la catastrophe ! Il prit l'air le plus naturel qu'il puisse avoir, et répondit :

"Non, peut-être qu'il est juste fatigué.

-Sûrement. Dis-moi, ça ne te dérangerais pas d'aller lui parler ? Je suis sûr qu'il t'écoutera.

-Pas de soucis."

Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Lui, il la connaissait, la cause du problème ! Il n'allait pas se pointer en lui disant "Hey, Prof, Mathieu s'inquiète pour toi ! Si t'allait lui dire en deux secondes ce que tu as dû me faire comprendre en un peu plus de 2 saisons ?" Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer cela.  
D'ailleurs, il l'avait trouvé plutôt bizarre ce matin, quand il était venu le réveiller. Se pourrait-il qu'il ai été jaloux de le voir dormir avec le Geek ...? Voyons, le Prof, jaloux ? Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas... Encore moins du Geek !

"Heu, Mathieu, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va tourner l'Instant Panda ?

-Oui, avec le Geek, j'ai lu tes paroles avant d'aller me coucher hier soir.

-Alors ?

-Elles sont géniales, comme toujours !"

Maître Panda le remercia d'un sourire, et quitta la pièce, regagnant sa chambre. En ouvrant ses volets, son regard se posa sur son bureau. La peluche Panda ! Que faisait-elle ici ? Il l'avait donnée au Prof !  
...Bon, il l'avait donnée intentionnellement, on est d'accord, mais une fois qu'il s'était souvenue l'avoir oubliée dans sa chambre, il se dit qu'il pourrait lui laisser, ce n'était qu'une peluche, après tout. Puis il avait bien vu qu'il y tenait, à cette boule de tissu.  
Quand il est entré par mégarde en se trompant de chambre il y a une semaine de cela, pendant la nuit, le Prof dormait à poings fermés, la peluche dans ses bras, un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'était ce même soir où il s'était surpris à le trouver assez mignon, une fois endormi. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Il prit son "enfant" dans les bras et l'observa. Il s'assit en tailleur par terre, et se surprit à lui parler comme le ferait un gosse triste.

"Tu penses que je ressens un petit truc pour lui, toi ?"

Evidemment, la peluche ne répondit rien. Sinon, il n'avait plus qu'à passer un casting pour Toy Story.

"Peut-être qu'au fond... Je l'aime, mais je ne veux pas me l'avouer. Qui sait ? Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il est gentil, mais que tout cette histoire le perturbe. C'est compréhensible, quand on y pense."

Il poussa un long soupir. Il était ridicule.  
Deux coups frappés distinctement sur la porte le fit sortir de ses réflexions.

"C'est ouvert !"

La personne s'exécuta, et c'était le Prof, entrant doucement dans la chambre.

"Maître, je crois que Mathieu t'attends pour l'Instant Panda. Tu devrais y aller.

-Oui, j'arrive. Merci !"

Il se releva, et prit la peluche avec lui. Arrivé vers l'encadrement de la porte, il tendit le petit Panda en tissu et coton au Prof.

"Reprends-le, je sais que tu y tiens plus que quiconque."

Le Panda lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se rendre dans la pièce de tournage. Le Prof, hébété, fixa l'ursidé s'éloigner, avant de poser son regard sur la peluche, un sourire en coin.

Le garçon en Kigurumi avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il aperçu Mathieu. Du moins, ce qu'il en reconnu.  
Une veste et un pantalon noir, une canne -dont le haut représentait un tête de mort, c'est trop dark-, un chapeau haute-forme noir et une chemise tachetée de sang. Quand au visage, il était d'une pâleur effrayante et ses yeux étaient entourés de noir.

"Mais... Mais c'est q-quoi, ça ?!

-Oh, calme-toi, c'est le déguisement pour le Démon ! Attends..." Il prit une voix excessivement grave "Comme ça, ça le fait mieux ?

-Je suppose...

-Parfait ! On y va, mets-toi devant le fond vert."

Le Panda s'exécuta, et en une demi-heure, tout était bouclé, et il ne restait plus qu'à tout monter. Quand même, il faisait flipper Mathieu, avec ce maquillage sur le visage. Il lui souhaita bonne chance pour le reste et descendit au salon, croisant le Patron dans le couloir.

"Alors, la boule de poils, comment ça se passe avec le binoclard ?

-Fous-moi la paix, Patron, et je m'appelle _Maître Panda_ ! Tâche de t'en souvenir, enfoiré !

-Je suis au courant, mais ça m'amuse de te voir énervé.

-Ta gueule !"

Il entendit le rire moqueur du pervers suivi d'une remarque qu'il ne tint pas à relever, et rejoignit le canapé. Le Hippie s'était enfin réveillé, un joint à la bouche, comme à son habitude. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui en le saluant gentiment.

"Tout va bien, gros ? T'as l'air énervé.

-Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher, hein ?"

Le Hippie eut un léger rire et fixa le Panda, les yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes teintées.

"C'est rien, reprit celui-ci, juste le Patron qui m'ennuie.

-Fais quand même gaffe, gros.

-Ouais, je sais. Merci."

Il resta tout le reste de la journée ici, à discuter avec le drogué, refusant le joint qu'il lui proposait de temps en temps. Finalement, le temps passait beaucoup trop vite, et Maître Panda commença à bâiller aux alentours des 23 heures.

"Bon, je vais aller me coucher...

-D'accord, gros, bonne nuit.

-'Nuit."

Il remonta les marches de l'escalier, se frottant les yeux. Il appuya sur la poignée, et fut surpris de trouver sa chambre un peu plus petite que d'ordinaire. _La fatigue._  
Mais, ces murs, ce bureau, ce parquet... Oh puis zut, c'était la fatigue, se disait-il encore. Il se glissa rapidement dans ses draps et s'endormit tout aussi vite.  
La nuit ne se passera cependant comme il l'espérait.


	7. Une nuit agitée

_Ne vous avais-je pas dit que le rating M ferait son apparition, fut un temps ?_

_/\/\/\_

_La nuit ne se passera pas cependant comme il l'espérait._

C'était le cas de le dire. Maître Panda se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un l'avait frappé dans le ventre. Quel est le con qui l'avait tapé alors qu'il dormait tranquillement ?!  
Il se releva en grognant de douleur et ralluma la lumière de la lampe posée sur la table de chevet. Il vit le Prof, le tenant par le col de son Kigurumi, brandissant son poing en sa direction. Son regard se radoucit lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que le Panda. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, malgré sa douleur à l'abdomen, esquissa un sourire en voyant la peluche près des bras du scientifique. Il roupillait avec lui ?

"M-Maître ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-T'excuses surtout pas pour le coup que tu m'as donné, c'est vrai que j'adore avoir mal. Je suis maso, je t'avais pas dit ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de trouver quelqu'un endormi avec moi en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais si j'avais su que c'était toi, je t'aurais juste réveillé.

-Oh, je vois... Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai dû me tromper de chambre, voila tout. Faut dire que toutes les portes se ressemblent, j'y peux rien."

Il prit la peluche dans ses bras, et sourit au Prof.

"Mais dis-moi, je ne savais que tu dormais avec ça.

-Ce n'est pas important."

Il rosit de gêne, et reprit la peluche des mains du Panda. Il la serra contre lui en soupirant.

"Il me rassure.

-C'est mignon.

-Ferme-là, ça n'a rien de mignon.

-Si, c'est adorable."

Il rit de plus belle quand le Prof lui tourna le dos, vexé. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le sentit frissonner.

"Me boude pas...

-Je... Je ne boude pas !"

Il se retourna vers l'ursidé, un sourire crispé affiché sur le visage, et serrant un peu plus la peluche contre lui. Il observa l'invité surprise avec un œil suspect.

"Prof... Mathieu m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi.

-Je suis au courant.

-Sauf que moi, je sais pourquoi tu tires la gueule. Et pas lui."

Le Prof soupira et ferma les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Et dire qu'il s'était promis de ne rien laisser paraître de sa douleur, c'était plutôt raté. Contrairement à son créateur, il n'était pas un très bon comédien.  
Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau la main de Maître Panda sur son bras, rassurante.

"Il le devinera un jour, lui aussi."

Il hocha la tête et fixa le Panda. Il le trouvait plus attirant que d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait les joues rosies, ou parce qu'il était plus proche de lui. Un peu trop proche, même, au goût de l'animal. Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter le Prof des yeux. Lui aussi, se surpris à le trouver plus mignon la nuit plutôt que la journée.  
Il prit la peluche, la déposa par terre, et s'assit à califourchon sur le ventre du scientifique, l'observant avec tendresse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tais-toi."

L'ursidé se pencha et l'embrassa, d'abord timidement, passant ses mains sur le visage du Prof. Mais bien vite, leurs langues se frayèrent un chemin vers la bouche de l'autre, se rencontrant et se touchant.  
Ils se séparèrent pour respirer, et ils se regardèrent en souriant.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime" Dit le Panda.

Le Prof se redressa et embrassa de nouveau son amant, plus fougueusement cette fois-ci. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'animal et l'attira à lui.

"Mais j'y pense...

-Mh ?

-Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné pour ce coup de poing !"

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du savant, et bloqua ses mains contre le matelas.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hum... Te punir à _ma_ façon !"

Il esquissa un autre sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou, faisant frissonner son prisonnier. Il descendit vers ses clavicules, puis remonta vers sa bouche, léchant habilement ses lèvres. Il réitéra l'action de temps en temps, en entendant parfois des soupirs de plaisir provenant de son conjoint.  
Il lâcha ses mains pour caresser ses joues, devenues écarlates et brûlantes à présent. Le Prof se tortillait sur place, trépignant d'impatience.

"À ce rythme-là, ce n'est pas une punition, mais une torture !

-Patience, Prof, patience...

-S'il te plaît..."

Le Panda lui sourit et déboutonna lentement sa blouse, enlevant en même temps son nœud papillon. Il caressa son torse, son ventre, ses épaules, tout ce corps terriblement attirant.  
Le Prof se laissait faire, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. En même temps, il n'avait pas bien le choix, il était "puni", comme disait son compagnon. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça de jouer les dominés, après tout, bien au contraire. C'était agréable.

Maître Panda descendit de nouveau vers son ventre, qu'il embrassait délicatement en massant sa taille. Il descendit encore un peu. Puis encore un peu. Il enleva la ceinture, et défit bouton et braguette du pantalon du Prof. Il le retira et caressa son intimité à travers le tissu du boxer. Le scientifique poussa de légers gémissements, qui ressemblaient plus à des couinements, en réalité.

L'animal ne tint plus et abaissa son sous-vêtement. Il fit une grimace en voyant que le membre du Prof était déjà gonflé en sa présence.

"Hé ! C'est pas juste ! Tu m'as devancé !

-C'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à pas dormir dans mon lit, espèce de clandestin.

-Attends un peu, toi..." Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ils rirent en même temps et le Panda reprit un air sérieux, déplaçant lentement sa main vers sa virilité en même temps que sa bouche, arrachant un long gémissement au savant. Il passa sa langue sur son extrémité en y faisant plusieurs fois le tour. Le Prof baissa la capuche du Kigurumi de son propriétaire et caressa ses cheveux bruns.  
Maître Panda accéléra la cadence, alors que l'homme à la blouse -ouverte- se laissait faire, appréciant la poigne rapides de son compagnon et ses mouvements buccaux sur sa verge. C'était sans compter sa semence sortant au même moment où il observait le visage de son tendre entre deux geignements. Le Maître s'essuya la joue en souriant.

"Oh... Désolé, dit le Prof

-Tu t'excuses vraiment pour rien."

Il fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et prit un paquet de mouchoir pour qu'il s'essuie le visage.

"Alors ? Je suis toujours puni ?

-Mh... Oui. Puis de toute façon, je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là.

-Moi non plus."

Il mit le Panda sur le dos et commença à déboutonner son Kigurumi. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il défit le dernier bouton, (agréablement) surpris, et écarquilla les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mais comment fais-tu pour te balader avec ce pyjama japonais sans ne jamais rien porter en dessous en permanence ?"

Le concerné rosit et rigola.

"L'habitude, c'est tout. On s'y fait vite."

Le Prof sourit, attendri, et se pencha pour effectuer les mêmes gestes que son compagnon, d'abord très lentement, le laissant s'habituer à la sensation nouvelle. Il alla plus vite lorsqu'il vit l'air entendu du Panda, et passa un simple coup de langue sur son intimité. Les muscles de l'animal se crispèrent, et ses premiers gémissements se firent entendre. Ses hanches tremblèrent légèrement au fur et à mesure que les mouvements se firent plus rapides et sensuels.

"Ah, P-Prof, je vais... Je..."

Son fluide corporel se répandit sur son ventre et sur la main du savant, après un soupir de soulagement. Il lui tendit un autre mouchoir et lui sourit, la respiration saccadé.  
D'un coup, Maître Panda attrapa le Prof par le col de sa blouse ouverte, et ils échangèrent de place.

"Mon tour, maintenant.

-T'es pas drôle.

-Je le sais, dit-il avec une mine enjôleuse.

-Tu me rends dingue avec cette tête.

-Je le sais aussi !"

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice, puis un langoureux baiser, corps contre corps, et se séparèrent enfin à regrets pour reprendre leur souffle. Le Panda se pencha et fouilla de nouveau dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, et avec un petit "Trouvé !", il en sortit un préservatif. Le Prof haussa un sourcil en le regardant le mettre avec précaution. (Beh ouais, même le Prof il a des capotes...)

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-À moins que tu ne préfères choper tout un tas de MST et d'autres saloperies, oui, c'est nécessaire.

-Je vois."

Écartant légèrement les jambes du scientifique, il lui sourit et s'introduit en lui avec douceur. Puis au fur et à mesure que les coups de bassin s'accélérèrent, leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent. L'ursidé vint même à se demander comment il n'ont réveillé personne dans la maison, c'est vous dire.  
Le Prof attrapa son amant par la nuque et l'embrassa de nouveau, les yeux fermés sous toutes les sensations à la fois agréables et douloureuses qu'il recevait en un seul coup de boutoir. Il se sentait en sécurité, là, dans les bras de celui qui s'occupait de lui.

Le Panda se retira, essoufflé, et observa un instant le détenteur de la blouse, encore pendu à son cou, le visage rouge. Il fit glisser ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira contre lui.  
Il retira son préservatif, le jeta et se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

"Maître ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne m'as fait croire que tu m'aimais juste pour... Coucher avec moi ?"

Il le fixa et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

"C'est sympa de douter de moi. C'est vrai que je suis comme le Patron, j'aime profiter des gens pour les ignorer ensuite.

-Désolé.

-Ça fait rien. Je peux comprendre que tu puisse avoir des doutes."

Le Prof lui sourit, et vint se loger contre lui, se réchauffant sous ses couvertures. C'était de loin la meilleure soirée qu'il pouvait passer.  
C'était sans compter la personne qui dormait le moins la nuit, et qui avait tout vu, tout entendu, cachée derrière l'embrasure de la porte. Ainsi que sa fidèle caméra. (Trop de suspens t'as vu)


	8. Proposition empoisonnée

_Déjà, désolée du retard, mais je cherchais une idée originale pour continuer l'histoire. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !_

_Merci de votre patience, ainsi que pour vos reviews ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ^^ Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Les deux garçons se réveillèrent assez tôt le matin, l'un dans les bras de l'autre (Bon Dieu que c'est cliché, dit comme ça... Oh puis on s'en fout.) Le Panda s'étira et bâilla comme un petit chaton, sous les yeux d'un Prof à moitié réveillé, mais attendri.  
Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant, le temps de se remémorer les événements de cette nuit. Ah oui, le coup de poing, les aveux, et...

"Salut, dit Maître Panda.

-Salut."

Il remarqua la fameuse peluche dans les bras du savant, et rit à gorge déployée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de dormir avec, hein ? C'est mignon !

-Je... J'arrivais pas à m'endormir sans lui..." Répondit-il en rosissant.

Il rit de plus belle devant sa réponse enfantine, quoiqu'un peu moqueur.  
Ils s'embrassèrent un instant, le Panda de nouveau au dessus de son conjoint, et ils décidèrent finalement de se séparer pour se lever. Se rhabillant à la va-vite, ils descendirent les escaliers, ne tombant que sur une seule personne. La seule qu'ils auraient voulu éviter, soit dit en passant.

"Salut les sodomites !"

Ce furent les premiers mots du Patron ce matin en direction du Prof et Maître Panda lorsqu'il les vit.

"Charmant surnom, ironisa l'ursidé en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand est-ce que tu as décidé de nous l'attribuer ?

-Cette nuit, pendant que vous faisiez des cochonneries sans moi. Vous êtes pas cool les gars, vous auriez pu m'inviter, quand même. J'aurais pu vous faire découvrir des trucs marrants et agréables...

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!"

Le Patron fit apparaître sa main, jusqu'alors cachée derrière son dos, secouant doucement sa caméra devant les visages des deux garçons.

"Je t'ai déjà présenté ma caméra ? C'est ma meilleure amie...

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?!

-Je vous ai juste filmés. Et je vous propose un marché intéressant."

Il se racla la gorge sous les regards suspicieux des deux hommes, et posant le caméscope sur la table de la cuisine, reprit :

"Mathieu vous tuera s'il découvre ce que vous avez fait, on est d'accord.

-J'te le fais pas dire... Grogna le garçon en Kigurumi.

-Alors je vous propose deux solutions : Soit je lui dis tout et il vous massacre, ce qui serait plutôt drôle, soit je ne dis rien, mais en échange, vous ferez tous ce que je voudrais pendant deux semaines. Et si vous refuserez de m'obéir durant ces laps de temps, je vais tout révéler à l'autre andouille.

-Deux semaines ? S'exclamèrent les victimes en même temps.

-Hé ouais les tapettes, vous avez bien entendu. Ah, et vous attendez pas à ce que je sois totalement clément, cette vidéo atterrira sur tous les sites pornos gay d'ici demain au plus tard.

-Je vais te...

-Je vous laisse discuter, à tout de suite. Je suis sûr que vous ferez le bon choix..."

Il s'éloigna vers la cuisine en riant doucement. Maître Panda écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, tandis que le Prof tentait de garder un visage impassible. Ils se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant.

"Quel con ! Non mais quel con ! Je vais lui péter la gueule !

-Oh, doucement, Maître ! S'écria le scientifique en le retenant par l'épaule. La violence n'est pas la solution !

-Dit celui qui réveille les gens en pleine nuit à coup de poing dans le bide...

-Personne n'est parfait, après tout."

Le plus violent soupira et s'assit dans le canapé, s'y laissant presque tomber. Deux semaines d'enfer à servir Satan en personne, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir indemne, physiquement comme mentalement ! Mais d'un autre côté, s'il dit tout à Mathieu, ils sont bon pour finir enterrés dans un cimetière péruvien.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, dit le Prof en s'installant à côté de lui, deux semaines, ça passe vite.

-J'espère. Mais pourquoi Mathieu ne peut pas être un minimum ouvert d'esprit ? Ça le dérange parce qu'on est deux mecs ?!

-Ce n'est pas ça qui le gêne, au contraire. C'est le fait qu'en quelque sorte, nous sommes la même personne. Et pour lui, il est inconcevable que deux de ses personnalités s'aiment ou aient des rapports sexuels.

-C'est de l'inceste, pour lui ? On est issu de son esprit, je suis d'accord, mais physiquement, on est tous uniques! Normalement il n'y a pas de problèmes !

-Justement, il ne veut pas le comprendre."

L'animal poussa un soupir. Hé bien apparemment, ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait se plier à la volonté de ce psychopathe, quitte à souffrir.  
Il sentit la main de Prof se poser sur la sienne, et son regard se posa sur lui.

"Bon... On va le voir ?

-On va le voir."

Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement, et se rendirent dans la cuisine pour y retrouver le cinglé. Une clope au bec, et assit à la table, il eut de nouveau son sourire pervers en voyant les deux hommes entrer dans la pièce.

"Alors ?

-On accepte ton marché, fit le Prof, tentant une nouvelle fois de garder un visage neutre.

-C'est bien..."

Il se leva et se planta devant le scientifique, se penchant près de son visage, et rapprochant dangereusement sa cigarette de sa joue.

"Et ça commence dès aujourd'hui...

-Oh, minute, fit le Panda en se mettant entre les garçons. Va pas profiter de la situation pour le violer, ok ? Si tu le touches, je fais de ta vie un enfer.

-Mais c'est que tu me ferais presque peur, boule de poils, répliqua le Patron d'un ton moqueur. En attendant, c'est pas toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire, mais l'inverse. Pigé ?"

Il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir au pervers, avant d'entraîner le Prof à l'étage. Ils croisèrent Mathieu dans les escaliers, pas encore réveillé.

"Tiens, salut les gars. Ça va pas ?

-Si, si, tout va très bien. Désolé, j'ai un truc à faire, je suis pressé, on se voit cet après-midi !" Dit le Panda pour s'éclipser, suivi de son compagnon.

Mathieu haussa les épaules et rejoignit la seule personne levée à la cuisine.

"Salut, gamin.

-'Lut."

Il se prépara du café, se frottant les yeux en bâillant silencieusement. Il remarqua soudainement le regard du pervers posé sur lui, et eut une mine semi-dubitative, semi-endormie.

"Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

-Ça y est, ils m'ont donné une réponse.

-Ah, enfin ! Alors ?

-Ils acceptent le marché.

-Je m'en doutais. Ils ont pas froid aux yeux quand même, te servir pendant deux semaines... Puis je vais voir de quoi ils sont capables.

-Ouais, et je vais pouvoir m'amuser en plus, c'est génial...

-Vas-y doucement quand même, je ne veux ni viols ni coups, on est d'accord ?"

Le criminel acquiesça en riant doucement, et écrasa son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier posé devant lui. Les deux semaines qui allaient suivre se montraient plutôt avantageuses pour le Patron.

"Mais dis-moi... Commença Mathieu.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas pas diffuser la vidéo sur Internet ? Déjà que j'ai tiré la gueule pour que tu les filme, mais tu la garde pour toi ou tu l'effaces, ok ?

-Pourquoi ? Ce serait marrant !

-J'ai dis non ! Le fait que tu les filme, c'était pour les faire bluffer. Mais pas de diffusion !

-Ok..." Grommela le sadique.

Dommage, ça aurait fait un bon buzz... Il pourra toujours la montrer au Geek pour le traumatiser, à la limite, ça pourrait être marrant.


	9. Crie pour moi

_À la base, j'avais prévu de pas être méchante avec le Prof. Changement de programme les gens !_

_/!\ Attention aux âmes sensibles : Il s'agit dans ce chapitre d'un viol. Tu es prévenu(e) ! /!\_

_Enjoy è_é_

/\/\/\

Bon, les trois premiers jours ne se déroulèrent pas si horriblement que ce que les deux garçons pouvaient le penser. Entre les regards aguicheurs, les blagues salaces et les mains baladeuses, ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Mais ce qui énervait le plus les amants, c'est que Mathieu voyait ce que faisait le criminel, mais ne réagissait pas. On aurait même dit que ça le faisait sourire.  
Quel enfoiré.

À la fin de cette fameuse troisième journée, les deux garçons se dirent un bref "bonne nuit" (bah ouais ils vont pas se dire des mots doux non plus), s'embrassèrent brièvement et se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives. Ils ne pouvaient pas courir le risque de dormir ensemble, après ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là...

Le Prof se laissa tomber sur son lit, la lumière éteinte. Il était à la fois triste de ne pas être avec Maître Panda, mais aussi tellement heureux de partager une relation comme celle qu'ils entretenaient actuellement. Lui qui n'avait presque aucune notion en terme d'amour, maintenant, il avait l'impression de s'y connaître mieux que personne.

*Enlève-moi ce sourire béat de ta figure, Prof, songea-t-il. Ça ne te correspond vraiment pas.*

Il fut happé de ses réflexions niaises par la personne qui toqua à sa porte.

"Qui est-ce ?" Demanda-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles. Légèrement agacé, il se releva en grommelant on ne sait quelle insulte, et alla ouvrir la porte. Il se figea en découvrant un costard sombre, une paire des lunettes de soleil, une cigarette presque terminée et un sourire pervers.  
Instinctivement, il recula de quelques pas. Quelle erreur ! Son "invité surprise" put entrer à sa guise dans la pièce et verrouiller la porte. Écrasant son mégot au sol, il fixa l'homme à la blouse blanche.

"Bonsoir, gamin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! S'écria le scientifique, un brin de panique dans la voix.

-Ce que je te veux ? Je te laisse deviner..."

Il s'approcha lentement de sa victime, une lueur d'excitation brillait dans ses yeux à travers l'obscurité de ses lunettes. Le Prof déglutit lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était contre le mur, piégé. Le pervers se pencha vers l'oreille du savant, et lui murmura d'une voix suave :

"Je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi. T'inquiètes pas, ça va être marrant. Tu vas prendre ton pied ce soir, gamin...

-Laisse-moi tranquille !"

Nulle parole ne pouvait atteindre ce sadique, qui déjà, avait de nombreuses idées dégueulasses lui venant en tête. Il bloqua les poignets du Prof contre le mur et lui sourit.

"À quoi ça sert de protester et de te débattre ? Tu sais que tu ne peux rien contre moi."

Ce malade avait raison : Physiquement, il était dominé avec aisance, lui, simple homme de science. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : Appeler de l'aide. Son amour-propre en prendrait un coup, on est d'accord, mais c'était toujours mieux que de se faire violer par le plus grand criminel que ce monde ai porté.

"Mathieu ! Maître ! Aidez-m... Mph !

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais pas prévu le coup, gamin ? Tu me connais très mal. C'en est presque vexant."

Le Patron rit doucement : Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait amené un bâillon ! Ce binoclard était tout sauf idiot, il devait l'avouer. Il comptait quand même rester sur ses gardes.  
Il se pencha vers son cou et l'embrassa avec délicatesse. (Rêvez pas, ça va pas être aussi doux jusqu'au bout. On parle du Patron !) Il passa de temps en temps sa langue sur cette nuque pâle et dégarnie, entendant le souffle du Prof devenir plus saccadé. Il se doutait que c'était plus l'excitation que l'air inaccessible par la bouche dû au bâillon.

Tenant toujours sa victime par les poignets, il l'entraîna avec lui et la laissa tomber sur le matelas. D'un simple geste -presque habituel-, il menotta le Prof aux montants du lit. (Bah oui, tout le monde sait que le Patron se balade en permanence avec une paire de menottes dans la poche, voyons...) Il reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire, et déboutonna lentement la blouse du scientifique.  
D'un côté, ça l'embêtait un peu de devoir le faire taire, ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans un viol, c'était les plaintes de ses victimes. Les entendre le supplier d'arrêter -ou de continuer, pour les plus farouches-, les larmes aux yeux. Mais bon, c'était déjà pas mal.

Il s'écarta un instant de sa proie et l'observa : Les joues du savant virèrent honteusement au rouge, et il tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte forcée des menottes en gigotant. En vain, bien sûr.

"Elle a du goût quand même, la peluche japonaise."

Les yeux du Prof s'écarquillèrent sous le pseudo-compliment du pervers. Il s'attendait vraiment à tout sauf à ça.  
Le Patron se pencha de nouveau, et mordilla l'un des tétons du scientifique, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Cri étouffé par le morceau de tissu sur sa bouche. Le fixant, il attrapa la mâchoire de sa victime, et se rapprochant de son visage, lui souffla :

"Avoue-le que ça te plaît, gamin."

Il ricana et lécha sa joue, pendant que sa main descendit le long de son corps, jusqu'à masser son entre-jambe. Le Prof, malgré lui, laissa s'échapper un léger gémissement coupable. Certes, cet être le dégoûtait au plus haut point, mais il ne pouvait qu'apprécier ses caresses indiscrètes. Après tout, son corps réagissait, mais son esprit lui criait de se débattre de toutes ses forces, de hurler pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.  
Il poussa un nouveau gémissement lorsque ses caresses évoluèrent sous ses deux couches de vêtements. De sa main de libre, le Patron enleva son jean et son boxer.

"Hé bien, pour quelqu'un qui me repoussait il y a deux minutes, je trouve que t'as l'air d'apprécier ça."

Bien sûr ! Qui ne réagirait pas à de telles prouesses ?  
Il geignit de nouveau lorsque la main du Patron effectua de lents va-et-viens sur son membre, le faisant perdre tout contrôle sur son corps. Par tous les physiciens, bon sang, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais ce que lui faisait ce taré lui plaisait. Mais pourquoi ? Il s'agissait d'un viol, merde !

Les mouvements s'accélérèrent, et un coup de langue bien placé se succéda. Un autre. Et un autre. Puis la bouche du criminel vint elle aussi rencontrer la verge de sa victime. Il ne fallu pas plus de quelques minutes à répéter cette action pour que la semence du Prof se répande sur la langue du criminel.

"Parfait... Maintenant, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses." Dit-il en avalant son fluide corporel.

Enlevant les menottes au Professeur, il le retourna et bloqua ses bras dans son dos. Il retira un instant le bâillon, et se penchant près de son oreille, lui dit :

"Quelque chose à dire, binoclard ?

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te supplier d'arrêter, répondit-il, la respiration haletante. Ça te ferait bien trop plaisir.

-On en reparlera dans cinq minutes."

Il força l'entrée de sa bouche avec ses doigts. Comprenant ce que ce pervers avait en tête, le Prof ne put se permettre de le contrarier et les suçota. Il le regretta déjà lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de douloureux dans son orifice. Enlevant de nouveau le bâillon, le Patron lui souffla :

"Crie pour moi, gamin...

-Jamais !"

Il fit rentrer un second doigt et exécuta de lents mouvements, remettant le morceau de tissu sur son visage. Il poussa de légers cris étouffés sous la souffrance. Un troisième doigt s'installa, et le sadique accéléra la cadence.  
Ce petit manège dura un certain moment, avant que le Patron ne s'arrête, se délectant de la respiration saccadée de sa proie et de sa peau brûlante.

Baissant son pantalon et son boxer, il enfila un préservatif et se logea lentement dans le corps de son collègue. D'une main, il tenait toujours ses poignets, et de l'autre, l'une de ses hanches. Il sourit et grogna de contentement en entendant les plaintes du savant.  
Il accéléra soudainement son bassin, frappant la prostate du Prof de manière brutale, et la main qui le tenait tranquille agrippa ses cheveux. Le bâillon glissa, et le pervers put entendre ce que sa victime disait :

"P-Patron, s'il te plaît arrête ça... Je t'en supplie ! C'est b-beaucoup trop douloureux !

-Ah, on y vient enfin."

Il se fit un peu plus doux, mais ne diminua pas le rythme, lui laissant un peu de temps pour s'habituer à sa présence. Bientôt, les cris de souffrance du scientifique se transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir non dissimulés. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?!

Le Patron se retira finalement de son double et se vida sur son dos, essoufflé. Il se rhabilla rapidement, et tendit un paquet de mouchoir au Prof en lui souriant d'un air malsain.

"Force pas trop sur la branlette en pensant à moi, gamin.

-Espèce de psychopathe..." Grogna-t-il en se rhabillant à son tour, dégoûté.

Le pervers ricana et sortit de la chambre, le laissant seul.  
Le Prof était furieux contre lui-même. Merde quoi, il n'avait rien fait ! Il aurait dû se débattre, faire quelque chose, mais non, il s'était stupidement laissé faire. Désespéré, il ne put retenir une larme qui coula sur sa joue, repliant ses genoux contre son torse. Une autre larme fit son apparition. Puis il fondit en larmes.

/\/\/\

_Voila voila ! Pour me tuer, c'est par là, faites la queue avec les autres !_

_Review ?_


	10. Je vais te tuer !

Maître Panda s'étira et bâilla, avant de jeter un coup d'œil hésitant à son radio-réveil : 00 H 49. Il ne s'était réveillé que peu de temps après être allé se coucher, à peine une dizaine de minutes. Faut dire, il avait cru entendre des bruits et des cris venant de l'une des chambres. Sûrement le Patron qui était allé voir le Geek pour se distraire... Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

N'arrivant pas à trouver de nouveau le sommeil, il se leva en remettant la capuche de son Kigurumi et sortit de la pièce. C'est en traversant le couloir qu'il entendit des bruits de sanglots étouffés et de soupirs discrets venant d'une chambre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle du Prof.  
Inquiet, il entra doucement dans la pièce et trouva son amant, assit sur le lit, les draps défaits, les larmes coulant sans retenue sur ses joues.

"Prof ! Chuchota-t-il. qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Le concerné sursauta, et vit la silhouette du Panda dans la pénombre. Il poussa un autre soupir, cette-fois de soulagement, et lui répondit :

"R-Rien... D'imp-portant... tu peux al-aller t-te recoucher...

-Attends, tu te fous de moi, là ? Je te retrouve en position fœtale (cc Squeezie) sur ton lit, en train de pleurer, alors que ce n'est pas du tout ton genre, et toi, tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien ?"

Il vint s'installer aux côtés de son conjoint et le prit dans ses bras en caressant délicatement sa tête. Il lui murmura des "Là, calme-toi..." et des "Ça va aller..." apaisants, et le scientifique commença peu à peu à se détendre. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon en tremblant légèrement.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, maintenant, fit l'ursidé d'une voix douce.

-Promets-moi de... De ne pas t'énerver."

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit tendrement. Le Prof pu donc poursuivre :

"Quand je suis allé me coucher, le Patron est venu me voir. Et... Et il m'a... Il m'a..."

Il fondit de nouveau en larmes, dans les bras d'un Panda plus que furieux, désormais. _COMMENT_ avait-il osé le toucher ?! Et après, il voulait qu'il ne s'énerve pas... Connerie ! Dès le lendemain, il irait s'occuper de cet enfoiré !

"S'il te plaît, ne va pas le voir... Lui demanda le Prof, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Pourquoi ?! Ce salaud t'as violé !

-C'est aussi ma faute, je... J'aurais pu me débattre, mais je me suis laissé faire... Puis je n'ai pas pu appeler de l'aide...

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est en rien ta faute. Tu n'es pas du genre violent, et en plus, tu ne savais pas comment réagir. C'est pas tous les jours que tu te fais violer, non plus."

Il acquiesça et se blottit contre son torse, essuyant la dernière larme qui perlait sa joue.

"Prof... On a pas le choix, il faudra tout dire à Mathieu.

-Je crois aussi."

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson et s'allongèrent correctement. Ils allaient se faire tuer par leur créateur, mais c'était soit ça, soit le Prof se faisait violer tous les soirs. Autant lui éviter cela, non ?

"Maître ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour. Maintenant dors."

Il esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux, laissant la peluche par terre. Il en avait une nouvelle, grandeur nature, vivante et plus douillette, de toute façon.

Le Geek, tout tremblant, n'osait pas quitter sa chambre. Elle était juste à côté de celle du Prof, et il avait tout entendu. Les cris de douleur du scientifique, les grognements de plaisir du Patron, les supplications, leurs respirations saccadées et enfin, l'arrivée de Maître Panda. Il avait très peur, mais de quoi voulaient-ils parler quand ils disaient qu'il fallait tout révéler à Mathieu ? Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, au moins ?  
Il tenta de se rendormir, encore effrayé par les bruits qui avaient traversés le mur. Il allait encore faire des cauchemars bizarres, cette nuit...

Le matin arriva. Maître Panda se réveilla pour la seconde fois, et vit le Prof, les yeux grands ouverts, fixer le mur en face de lui.

"Prof ?

-Oh, salut."

Il lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa, toujours blottit dans ses bras.

"Tu es déjà réveillé ? Lui demanda le Panda.

-À vrai dire... Je n'ai pas dormi.

-Quoi ?

-J'étais tellement effrayé par les événements de cette nuit que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil... À chaque que je fermais les yeux, je... Je revoyais son visage de taré, tout près du mien."

Le garçon en Kigurumi serra la mâchoire en se rappelant d'avoir retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait, en pleurs, souillé et terrifié. S'il allait le venger ? Bien sûr. Il ferait même payer le double de sa douleur au Patron, si c'était nécessaire. Et ça le serait.  
Il passa une main dans les cheveux du Prof et le fixa, ses yeux océan (cc Kidalie) plantés dans les siens. Il appréhendait toujours la réaction de Mathieu, mais peut-être qu'il serait plus tolérant face à leur relation en apprenant la connerie du pervers. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

Embrassant son amant une seconde fois, il passa une main derrière sa nuque et se colla à lui. Les battements de leurs coeurs s'accélérèrent, se mêlant à leurs respirations légèrement haletantes.

"Maître, on devrait... Rejoindre les autres... Dit le Prof entre deux baisers.

-Oui... On devrait... Mais c'est encore tôt... À peine 8 heures..."

Ils se recouvrirent de nouveaux des draps et continuèrent de s'embrasser passionnément, jugeant que les autres, probablement levés (mais encore endormis... Si, être levé et réveillé, c'est pas la même chose, croyez-moi), pouvaient attendre.

En bas, seul le Geek, la Fille et Mathieu étaient levés, buvant chacun une tasse de café. Ils s'étonnaient de ne pas voir le Hippie, lui qui, d'ordinaire, squattait le divan du salon. Peut-être était-il à l'étage avec Capsule de Bière ? Oh, puis on s'en foutait, de toute façon. On va dire ça, voila, il était avec son chien, dans sa piaule.

"Mathieu, j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres, cette nuit... Fit le Geek, un peu craintif.

-Bof, encore le Patron qui a dû ramener une prostituée ou une travesti brésilienne...

-Ben justement, ça venait pas de sa chambre... Mais de celle du Prof."

Mathieu arqua un sourcil en la direction du gamin, soutenu d'un regard surpris venant de la Fille. De la chambre du Prof ? Gnééééééé ?

"Attends, ne me dis pas que... C'est le Patron... Qui est venu ?

-Si, c'est lui qui est venu... Je l'ai entendu, ma chambre est juste à côté."

Le Youtubeur devenait de plus en plus inquiet. S'approchant du Geek, et posant sa main sur son épaule, il lui demanda :

"Est-ce que tu sais si le Prof était consentant ?

-Ça veut dire quoi, "consentant" ?

-C'est quand... Une personne veut faire ÇA... Mais que l'autre n'est pas d'accord...

-L'a-t-il violé ?!* S'écria soudainement la Fille, aussi inquiète que son créateur.

-J'en... J'en sais rien, moi..."

La blonde et le podcasteur soupirèrent en même temps et ce dernier se rassit, la mine pensive. Bon Dieu, pourvu que le Prof ne soit pas traumatisé, ce serait déjà ça...

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que les quatre autres garçons descendirent à la cuisine, sous l'oeil d'un Mathieu plus que perturbé. Maître Panda tentait tant bien que mal de cacher quelques suçons sous son vêtement japonais, à l'instar du Prof, gêné.  
Le garçon aux yeux bleus se dirigea vers le Patron après l'avoir salué, et lui dit :

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, cette nuit ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Oui, absolument."

Le criminel haussa un sourcil. D'habitude, cette phrase -prononcée avec la voix la plus sexy du monde, en passant- aurait provoquée un sentiment de dégoût chez son créateur châtain. Mais là, il semblait suspicieux, presque curieux.

"Ben comme d'hab' quoi, j'ai tiré mon coup.

-Avec qui ?

-Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

-Avec qui ? Répéta-t-il, le ton froid, presque menaçant.

-Moi." Fit soudain le Prof.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, sauf le Panda, la tête basse, essayant de contenir tant bien que mal l'envie de frapper le pervers. Assit à la table de la cuisine, les ongles plantés dans son autre main, il tremblait de colère, ce que personne n'avait remarqué, heureusement pour lui.

"Et si tu te poses la question Mathieu, oui j'étais consentant cette nuit.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, ne te fais pas de soucis à ce propos...

-Arrête de mentir, Prof ! S'exclama Maître Panda, furieux. Il t'a violé, bordel, c'est quand même pas rien ! Arrête de le protéger !"

Tous le regardèrent, statufiés. Ceux non concernés avaient du mal à suivre, même le Hippie, qui dans d'autres circonstances, serait déjà par terre en train de jouer avec des lamas épileptiques.

"Patron, putain de merde ! Fit Mathieu, commençant lui aussi à s'énerver. On avait dit pas de viol, juste des services !

-Quoi ?!"

L'ursidé et le scientifique écarquillèrent les yeux, alors que les autres n'y comprenaient déjà plus rien, et préférèrent s'éclipser, ne craignant de recevoir les foudres du schizophrène ou de l'animal.

"Heu... Non, enfin... C'est pas ce que je voulais...

-Laisse tomber gamin, faut qu'on leur dise."

Mathieu se racla la gorge, avant de tout expliquer au deux amants, vérifiant si le reste des personnalités étaient bien remontées à l'étage. Il leur dévoila tout : Leur accord pour que le Patron fasse ce qu'il veut d'eux (avec modération, ce qu'il ne respecta pas si vous avez suivi, mais de toute façon vous suivez rien, vous faites chier), le fait de les avoir filmer pour avoir un moyen de pression... Enfin bref, tout, je vous dit.

"Mais... Tu étais donc au courant pour... nous deux ? Hésita le Prof. Depuis le début ?

-Bien sûr, c'était tellement évident. Et par ailleurs je n'ai rien contre le fait que deux de mes personnalités soient en couple, j'ai abandonné depuis la Saison 2... À cause du Patron, justement.

-T'es un putain d'enfoiré, Mathieu ! Franchement, je te croyais pas capable de ça, tu me dégoûtes !" S'écria le Panda, scandalisé.

Il se leva, se planta devant le criminel et lui asséna un coup de poing dans le nez sans crier gare.

"Et toi, la prochaine fois que tu touches au Prof, ou même que tu t'avises de lui parler de manière obscène, je te tue ! Tu m'as compris ?! Je te tue !

-Essaye un peu et je te fais bouffer ton pelage de prostituée japonaise ! T'es déjà même pas capable de tuer une putain d'araignée !

-Crois-moi, je peux faire beaucoup de choses quand je suis énervé !

-Oh, ça suffit ! S'écria Mathieu, agacé. Vous croyez pas que c'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça sans que vous vous battiez, en plus ?!"

Ils soupirèrent et le Patron se releva. L'impact du coup de poing de son collègue l'avait fait tomber par terre, il ne s'y attendait tellement pas. Il se tint la partie de son visage endolorie avec une main, alors que l'autre s'appuyait contre la table.  
Le Prof, resté assis, observait la scène d'un air stupéfait. Il l'avait frappé pour _lui ! _Pour le défendre ! Personne n'aurait eu le courage de faire ça... Pas de doute, il l'aimait vraiment.

Voyant que le Panda était prêt à de nouveau en découdre, le scientifique se leva et posa une main se voulant apaisante sur son épaule.

"Maître, ça suffit. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

-Ce qu'il méritait ? Tu te fous de moi ?! Il t'a violé, putain ! Peut-être que tu t'en fiche, mais pas m..."

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le doux baiser que lui offrit son compagnon, sous les yeux attendris de Mathieu, qui commençait à se calmer. Prenant le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains, le Prof s'arrêta et lui murmura :

"Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur à cause de moi.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mais... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je te l'ai déjà dit...

-Il y a trop d'amour, ça me fait gerber, grogna le Patron en s'éloignant.

-How, how, how, où tu vas, toi ? Dit Mathieu en le retenant par le col de sa veste noire. On en a pas fini, avec toi !

-Hé, à 1 contre 3 j'vous met la misère, gamin ! Alors insiste pas !

-Je vais pas te frapper, abruti ! Grogna le podcasteur. Ce que je te prépare est bien plus subtile, voyons..."

Il haussa un sourcil, et Mathieu le mena jusqu'à une chambre en particulier (pas pour faire ce que vous pensez, bande de pervers). Lorsqu'il vit la pièce rose bonbon, avec Rainbow (le petit poney là, sors de ta grotte) peint sur un des murs, il déglutit. Pas cette chambre du diable, non !

"Salut les garçons ! S'écria la Fille, un peu plus détendue par rapport aux événements de ce matin. J'peux vous aider ?

-Aide-moi à le ligoter sur une chaise, et je te laisse t'en occuper à ta guise !

-Génial, une barbie grandeur nature !"

Il tenta de se débattre, mais Mathieu le tenait fermement par les bras, et aida la Fille à l'attacher à sa chaise (rose, évidemment).

"Montre-nous le résultat une fois fini ! Dit le Youtubeur avec un clin d'œil.

-Pas de soucis !

-Putain gamin, j'vais te tuer ! J'vais tous vous buter !"

Le Patron en vit des vertes et des pas mûres : D'abord le maquillage, flashy, limite fluorescent (comme les lamas du Hippie), puis le choix de la tenue. Par compassion, elle lui laissa quand même ses lunettes de soleil. Bon, on ne voyait que le rouge à lèvres et le fard à joues du coup, mais tant pis.  
La petite blonde choisit une mini-jupe blanche, un tee-shirt noir moulant et ses escarpins roses (cc Titipo) Elle eut un peu de mal à lui mettre, mais au final, ça lui allait très bien (manque plus que l'épilation, mais elle est pas cruelle.)  
Elle lui retira de force la cigarette qu'il avait dans la bouche. "Parce que les vraies femmes ne fument pas !" Avait-elle dit.

Elle le fit sortir de sa chambre et le mena à la cuisine, devant le reste des Sommet. Parmi les fous rires, il y eut même un sifflement d'admiration de la part du Hippie, qui en avait trop pris, une fois de plus.

"Bon, t'as déjà bien morflé déjà, fit Mathieu en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil (parce qu'il se marrait, bande de trous de zombie). Je pensais que tu servirais le Prof et Maître Panda pendant deux semaines, mais on va réduire à une semaine, ce sera suffisant.

-Je vous emmerde tous, bande d'enfoirés !" Cracha-t-il de sa voix rauque, peu crédible à cause de sa tenue.

Il retourna à l'étage, manquant de tomber à cause des talons de la Fille. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ? Bah pour le coup, là il venait du congélo.

/\/\/\

_* : "L'a-t-il violé ?!" Viens d'une réplique d'un film moyennement connu que j'adore. Si tu trouves le film en question, je te fais un bisou et je t'offre un cookie. La phrase de bas est "L'a-t-il violée, Dolorès ?!"_

_Voilaaa ! Une happy-end tout à fait... Pourrie ? Oui. J'ai jamais été douée pour les fins è_é_

_Dis ce que tu en penses, car oui, c'est le dernier chapitre ! Je me doute qu'il n'est pas extra, mais il est un peu plus long que d'habitude... Ça compense, vous croyez ?_


End file.
